


What you want

by Breakerofthebroken



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (So glad this is over my fingers hurt), 2 endings, Also if MC seems ignorant im sorry, CHRISTMAS ENDING TO WOO, Can i get a god bless i finished, Child, Death, F/M, Forgiveness, Happy end now posted, Hatred, Hidden reset theory lol, I kinda got it, Love, Mc leaves, Murder, Pain, SAERAN IS A BB AND NEEDS LOVE, Saeran took her when she left, So i wanted angst, This is one of my favorite works, What if she gave up, and, but love, kidnap, romance kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakerofthebroken/pseuds/Breakerofthebroken
Summary: What if MC was obedient when Seven told her to "Go away"? What if all she wanted was for him to be happy?NOW WITH 2 COMPLETE ENDINGS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So im currently procrastinating on my other two series due to writers block anf the fact im really busy. Sorry guys if youre waiting on those. Subscribe at BreakerOfTheBroken for more ^-^

She would do anything he wants, anything he asks or wishes for. He saved her after all.

"I made you some dinner…" she sets the plate down, picking up the untouched one from lunch and moving it to the sink. "Maybe he didnt hear me…"

She moves back to the corner and lightly taps his shoulder. "What do you want?" He grumbles, removing the headphones from his ears and setting them on his shoulder. "I- uh I made some food for you.." 

She tenses up under his stare. "I dont want it." Maybe he doesnt like what you made… "Oh, then what do you want?" She asks, hoping for him to give her his preference on food. Maybe shes just not a good cook, 'I'm not good at anything, really…' her mind goes towards depressing thoughts, when its interrupted by his voice.

"I want you to go away! God, I'm busy I dont even want to see your face!" His harsh words pierce her heart. Was she that horrible? That he cant even look at her? "Go away I said!" He raises his voice and she finds herself backing away. "You must really hate me…" she whispers, her words never reaching his ear.

Her eyes fill with tears as she puts on shoes. He doesnt even spare her a glance as she slams the door shut. Running, no destination in mind, but anywhere but there might heal her broken heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seven Pov

"Maybe I was too harsh…" I remove my headphones, looking up from the screen of code. 'Where is she?'.  
I glance around the room, and notice a few things out of place. 

I head to her room and notice shes not present there either. The bathroom door is open and I can see shes not there. "Shit!" I realize that she left as I notice her missing shoes and coat.

I reach for my phone and dial her number, i wait as the rings register. It wasn't till I heard her ringtone somewhere in the house that my heart sank.

"Where are you," I pace, hands running through my hair, thinking of every place she could be, "and why the hell didnt you take your phone!?" 

Anger flashes through me, barely over powering the fear thats set into my heart. Its dark, and that gives him the perfect chance to try something.

"I'm sorry, please just come home safe."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3rd person pov

She sits on a bench at a local park. "Pretty isnt it?" She notices someone walk up to her, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bench.

A flash of white hair reaches her vision and she tenses as soon as the recognition sets in. "You…"

"Although I prefer the clouds and the day sky than stars, its still beautiful." She looks at him, his features look almost, peaceful. So to say. 

"What," she swallows the lump in her throat, "are you doing here?" She fiddles with her hand contemplating whether she should run or stay put.

"Since my first attempt didn't work, I came to try again. Only a nicer way, you made it particularly easy." Her breath hitches, but her mind wanders back to the apartment. She really has no reason to go back, 'I mean Saeyoung doesn't even want me there.' Her thoughts drift from the task at hand until the strange mans voice jolts her.

"So, my RFA princess, will you join me in paradise? Ill treat you better than him." His words tempt her, didnt Saeyoung say they were twins? Maybe… just maybe he could give her the happiness she longed for so badly.

"Yes," she takes his outstretched hand, "I'll come."


	2. Not a chapter!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter!!

Okay so I got a few requests for a sequel, and that is exactly what is gonna happen. EXCEPT, theres going to be 2, a good and bad end. Each are going to be 5000k words so please be patient. I will be posting the bad end first and it should be either later tonight or tomorrow. It might not be what you guys are hoping for but I will try. **Also there will be spoilers so if you dont want that then I wouldn't read into this!** ^-^ thanks for reading up to now!! I hope you follow the series through to the end.


	3. Sequel Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel, the bad end. A total of 5030 words and took 2 hours to write and edit. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good end will be written edited and posted sometimw later this week. Might be tomorrow or friday Idk I still have to plan the story. I HOPE THIS PLEASES U GUYS.

A hurricane. Thats what her decision caused. Not a literal storm, but figuratively, inside her mind. A constant whir of confusion, a never ending circle, but most of all, devastation.

She tries to think how long its been, chained to this wretched bed, muscles begging for release. Her body threatening to give out, pain jolting every ounce of her being.

"You look perfect," the voice haunts her "you know, he isn't even looking for you." The words pierce her, the twin relentless on his verbal assaults.

Her eyes ache, wanting to cry but dehydration prevents any from spilling. Tear ducts swollen from previous melt downs, and her mind wanders to how this all happened.

That's right, when she ran away, and niave enough to believe he would have treated her with compassion and love. This man before her, is barely recognized as humane.

It started off slow, but escalated with such ferocity that once the damage was done, it was irreversible.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK- 2 weeks after she ran away

 

"W-Why are you tying me up?" She struggles against the rough rope, stripping her skin as she tugs. The bed frame shakes as she squirms.

"So you don't leave." Voice monotone, blank, dead of any emotion. It's the voice she has grown to get used to, it doesn't bother her necessarily, but it is a bit unsettling.

"But I won't leave…" her voice trails off, focus turning to something, anything besides him. He reassures that the ropes are secure, and departs the room.

It wasn't until the next morning did he come back, and even then, he refused to unrestrain her. Leaving her tyed against the bedframe, her frail body unable to break free from the grasp of the ropes that bind her.

"You're my assistant you are to do as I ask," Eyes glaring into her own- now dull -orbs, demanding obedience."If I want to tie you up, so be it."

Arguing rendered futile with him, she knew that. So she gave in, surrendering to his overpowering ways. 

 

Not expecting the sadistic behavior to increase, but not everything works out as planned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present Time

"P-Please," she pushes, knowing full well that this would anger him, but she had to try. "I promise…. I won't run. J-Just let me rest…. Please."

"Shut up! No! I won't let you abandon me too!" He stands from his chair, effectively flipping it in the process. He slams his hands around her head, towering over her frame, giving her little room to move, not like she had the energy to anyways.

"So perfect… You are never going to leave, I wont let you." He relaxes, but the tension never leaves his eyes. Moving his hand to trace the outline of her draw, as if to etch the feeling in his memory, the mold of her skin.

He moves his hand sharp against her. So sudden that there was no reaction time, a sharp pain forming on her cheek. Echoes of the slap bouncing throughout the room. "How dare you want to leave, You're just like him!"

His voice screams in anger, fear crashing into her, mixed emotions coursing through the veins of her body, making her head terribly dizzy and sick.

The cold eyes bore into her, he raises his hand to strike again but he halts. 

"T-that's not what I want," she whispers just enough to be audible. "I want to… be closer to you, you're so far when I'm over here."

She tries to maneuver her way around the sentence, altering it to where he might actually release her from the binds. Praying that something, anything, will get through to him. Anything to settle the ache setting deep within her muscles.

The white haired male seems as if to contemplate the action, then a smile spreads across his face, but never reaches his eyes. The crazed grin can only leave her to guess that things are not going to go how she wants- needs -to happen.

"Would a chair be more comfortable?" Her heart lifts only a fraction at the words, but something tells her that he's sugar coating what he actually means.

"P-please sir, anything." She resorts to formalities to try to gain some nice points, but it seems to not affect him in any way.

He begans to untie the knots at the end of the frame, but neglects her swollen wrists and scabbed ankles. Instead of actually releasing her, he transfers her to a wooden chair next to his work desk. Tying her in a captive position instead. 

A head rush forms in her mind, edges of her vision blurring and fading. Trying to shake the dizziness but ultimately failing.

He returns to his computer chair, looking over multiple screens of code. Her mind wanders to when she last ate, its been about 2 days since she had a snack. But an actual meal… 

The thought of food makes her stomach growl, hunger now overtaking her. But like every other time, he ignores her human needs and resumes to- what she can only guess -cracking a code.

Her mind fogs over, letting sleep overtake her. Dreams no longer occupy her, but night terrors that leave her knees shaking when she wakes. But for once, a break, she dreams of a field.

A field where two boys, twins, lay, having a conversation about what their dreams were.  
"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." The slightly larger boy speaks up to his brother.

A sudden sound wakes her from the pleasant dream, leaving a warm feeling in her heart, but also a tinge of sadness that she can't explain.

Eyes burning as they open, forming small slits but big enough to get a view of the scene infront of her.

He slams his hands onto his desk, standing up roughly, knocking his chair back. He turns around and runs his hands through his hair, ruffling it around a bit.

"W-whats wrong?" She stammers, scared that he might take his anger out on her but curious all the same.

"Don't worry about it," he walks over to her, and bends down as if to get on an eye to eye level with her. "You just sit here and be the pretty doll you are."  
His hands move back up her- now swollen -cheek, caressing it gently, as if he was scared to hurt her.

A split second, thats all it was, in that second, guilt washed over him. He enveloped her in his arms, completely throwing her off guard. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He repeated these words a multitude of times until she got the courage to speak, muffled by his shirt but understandable. "I'm sorry too," she didnt know what for, but she contenued. "I'm here for you."

His whole demeanor changed, from sorrow and guilt to one of anger and blame. "You're just like him!" He shoves himself off of her. The sudden change shocking her yet again.

"You will leave me too! I know you will…" his words drift, harsh in the air of silence. "I won't…" she wants to speak up but energy leaves her grasp as yet again exhaustion takes over her.

Blacking out on the spot, leaving both parties silent, rendering his sudden outburst a figure of the past.

 

When she regains consciousness a whimpering sound enters her ears. Shaking the sleep away, she lifts her head up, looking at where the source of the noice is. Thats when she notices his figure on the bed, laying restlessly, as if he's living in a nightmare. 

She yearns to help him, unbeknownst to her why, maybe it's her kind nature that wants to help anyone. She tugs again at the rough material thats wrapped around her limbs, but to no avail, it doesn't budge. Mustering up every ounce of strength remaining she pulls again, and thankfully due to the aging of the rope, it snaps. She falls foward landing unceremoniously on the floor.

Shaking away the pain from the inpact she steadily crawls over to the bed, not having enough strength to fully stand up, she pulls herself up onto the bed. She sits on the edge using both arms to support her torso.

Lifting a shaky hand she brushes his bangs out of his eyes. He mumbles in his sleep but most of the words are inaudible, save for a select few, but none add up to make a sentence.

She watches over him in his unconscious state, whispering words to soothe him, and rubbing his head to hopefully calm him.

"Mommy… please.." She looks up at those words, her thoughts unrelentless, coming up with dozens of scenarios for the nightmares.

"Maybe he grew up in a bad home." She cringes at how her voice sounds. Raspy, dry, and cracked. It wasn't until those words left did she realize how thirsty she was, mouth parched from any liquid.

She rests her palm on his cheek, lazily rubbing circles onto his scalp, she looks over him and notices how boyish he looks in his sleep, now clamed down anyways. 

His eyes slip open after a few minutes, taking in his changed surroundings. He sits up, blanket pooling around his waist but he makes no effort to move any more than that.

"What are you doing here?" His tone was harsh but soft, if it were possible to be combined at the same time. "You seemed to be having trouble sleeping." Trying her best not to stutter she begins to explain how she got out of the chair and over to him.

"Why?" His question strikes her, and the confusion settles into her. 'Why?' She asks herself a few times before coming up with a somewhat reasonable answer. "I'm not sure. I felt like I had to try to help."

She has long since moved her hands away, knowing that any sort of contact could set him off, but for the most part he is remaining calm, atleast for now.

"I had a dream," he starts in a quiet voice "I was getting beat up… but then you came, and you stood up for me." She wonders why he would dream of her, and also his earlier words come back to her. 

"Was your mother in that dream?" Her eyes wander away from his, scared that he might get mad at the intrusive question.

"How did you know..?" She lets her gaze go back to his eyes, and for once they are not strained with stress or anger. 

"You said her name… You talk in your sleep." She replies to his question, trying to stable her wavering voice.

"Even if it was in the dream, thank you." Thats when real shock courses through her. He has never said thank you to her, let alone anything nice now that she recalls it.

"Y-your welcome, I suppose." The shock is evident in her voice, eyes spread wide, and mouth slightly ajar.

She stares at him in wonder, that is until his eyes fall back over to the snapped ropes and chair. His expression changes but she cant tell what it has transformed to.

"You ripped the ropes…" his eyes flicker back to hers, now wavering slightly in frustration.

She can feel fear starting to build up in the pits of her, as her breathing speeds up and her limbs start to quake.

"I had t-to, to get t-to y-you." Her eyes cast down, ready, as she preps herself to be yelled at, scolded, anything that might release his anger. But none of that happens.

"You won't leave?" His words seep into her, and she takes this opportunity to try to escape that twisted fate of being tied.

"No! I promise…" her voice comes out a little too loud, cracking in the process, but she wants to get her point across.

"Then stay here." He gets up from the bed and leaves the room. She wonders why he suddenly left but she won't question it, shivering from the thought what might happen if she were to disobey.

 

After what seems to be a short period of time he returns with a bag. "I got you food." That's all he says as he sets it down next to her and returns to his computers.

'Finally!' Her insides jump with joy as she digs into the bag, instantly finding something to quench te thirst clawing at her.

"Thank you so much sir." She finally shows her gratitude after effectively downing about 1 and a half bottles of water.

He mumbles something incoherent but it slips her mind as she returns to the bag.

 

Things started to seem like they were improving from that point, he started giving her a little more freedom, that was after she made an agreement to lay and sleep with him at nights.

Using "It's only because I dont have nightmares," as what seemed an excuse for the reason. She didnt mind though, anything was better than being restrained again.

"What's your name?" She knew she has heard it before but she can't recall it off the top of her head. Her head tilts in curiosity as she looks at the boy infront of her.

"It doesn't matter." The same monotone voice, it's the only voice she's heard besides her own in…. How long has she been here..?

Her mind moves on past that and begins to wonder what the date is. There is no window in this room so night and day tend to fluctuate in her mind. She peeks a look at one of the many screens and makes a mental note of the time.

"What day is it?" Asking yet another question that was eating at her mind.

"Tuesday." A glimpse of annoyance runs over his face, losing concentration on his work he shoves it aside and leans back in his chair. 

"I meant the date." She stands up to move over to him.

"It's sometime in december that's all I know. I dont really keep track." He moves back to his original position but a little more bent over, most likely from an ache forming in his back.

She moves slowly, placing her hands on his shoulders. He tenses under her touch, but as she moves her fingers to rub out the kinks in his muscle he relaxes.

"Why don't you want to leave?" 

There it is, the dangerous question. He has asked it multiple times since 'releasing' her but each answer she has given he has never been satisfied with.

She quickly goes over her options and decides to stick with something basic.

"Because I like being here with you." Her voice is calm, hands still gently manuevering around his back and shoulder blades.

He moves away from her touch and spins around in the chair, "But why?" 

"I just do." She shifts her weight to the opposite foot she was standing on, a little uncomfortable from his gaze, and the cluster of questions he was interrogating her with.

"Everyone else left… Why do you want to stay?" That voice… its tainted with sadness, and in the depths of her mind she wonders what couldve happened to him that has made him this insecure.

"I like it here, and besides I have no where else to go." She bends the truth a bit. She wouldn't go as far saying she loved living in this… room… with him, but she didn't outright hate it either. It was content, except for the tempermental issues but other than that it could get quite peaceful.

It's the only time her life has had some stability, something that remains unchanged, and she was, in a somewhat twisted way, grateful for that.

She watches him as his eyes scale her, inspecting as if to uncover some sort of hidden truth as to his previous question. "I see."

With those words he turns back around and contenues his work, she was genuinly curious about what he was doing and who he works for, but when she asked his response was "Curiosity kills the cat." Which didnt satiate the clawing of wanting to know. 'But satisfaction brings it back to life,' is what she wanted to say, but that might only trigger him into thinking she is going against him.

For the months- she thinks -she has been here she has grown to learn a few things, dont question him being one of the main rules she has set for herself. He tends to get…. Angered very easily.

She refers to him as hot headed but she would never admit it. But inbetween those temper tantrums hes almost human, key word: almost. His sadistic tendencies tend to poke through at times but she always manages to change the train of thought.

She was deep in thought when the sound of a door closing enters her ears, effictively waking her from her trance. She searches the room and concludes he must have left, doing god knows what. 

She had grown used to him leaving abrubtly once he started to trust her but it still surprised her none the less each time.

Taking the opportunity to get some much needed sleep she walks over to the bed, diving into it and snuggling into the blankets and pillows.

"She's perfect…" the soft voice wakes her from the blank sleep, but when she opens her eyes, she is not greeted with the white haired man she knows well, instead a blonde haired woman that has a look of… admiration mixed with evil on her face.

"Who are you? Where is he? Why are-" she begins to panic when her words are cut off by the sharp voice of the woman. "Sedate her. I want her subdued and then take her to the operation room."

Her eyes widen in fear, she wants to try to run away, but the pain of a needle entering her arm is the last thing she feels, collapsing onto the bed. Vision blurring and sound drowning out.

Her mind drifts to a slumber that cannot be disturbed, one filled with dreams of the sky, stars, and sun alike, but in the midst of this she dreams of a storm, one that can be compared to her existence.

 

"W….up."

"W…ke..up."

"Hey sweety, rise and shine." 

Her eyes open to be greeted by what looks like a nurse, except her features are… empty.

Instantly remembering what happened to her she clambers back, away from the womans grasp, trying to intake her surroundings. She tries to move but she only just then notices the leather bounds holdering her in place.

"Now now, no need to be scared. We are going to make you veeeeryy happy." She stretches her words as a grin entees her face, one that doesnt reach her eyes.

She comes to a conclusion that shes insane. "Let me go!" She shouts, voice cracking in the process, either from fear or dehydration, she can't tell.

The woman seems to ignore her previous statement and the moves on to strap her head down onto the metal table, along with all other moveable body parts. Rendering her no movement, even if it were as small as her fingers moving, it was restrained. 

"Savior will be in here shortly." She speaks in a monotone voice, it gives her chills at how much she sounds like him.

Another syringe enters her peripheral vision, sending a shiver up her spine in terror. "Don't worry this is just to keep you still." Without any warning its jabbed into her forearm. A slow numbing feeling spreads throughout her veins, simultaneously spreading to each corner of her body.

She wills her eyes to shut, but they refuse. Any movement has officially escaped her grasp. Her eyes burn as they are kept open but the tears soothe the pain.

 

It feels like an enternity as she lays on the cold steal of the table, but when she hears a door clang open her heart jumps, and sinks. But pounding in her rib cage either way.

"Let us begin then." The same feminine voice reaches her ears, but this time, it almost sounds as if it was filled with sincerity.

The woman leans over her head, and for the first time she has been in this…. 'Paradise' she seems someone smile, a real genuine smile. Her smile reaches her eyes, as the corners crinkle and her her cheeks puff out a little bit.

"Don't worry my dear, to those who prosper shall be greatly rewarded," She carresses the side of her face, wiping away the tears. "Just listen to my voice and you shall be guided to an eternal paradise." 

The words have a calming effect on her, but all of that instantly vanishes as 2 needles are point straight into her eyes. Unable to move them she is forced to watch as they are insterted directly into her corneas. "Let all you pain and suffering come to me, lean on me, depend on me, for I am your savior.

As the fluids enter her system through her eyes, a delerious like state washes over her, and the only thing she can hear is the soft murmuring of her savior. Savior…. She liked that term, and like she promised all her pain seemed to disappear. A welcoming feeling of relief washed over her as the needles are removed, but her vision is soon blocked by a satin blind fold.

"This is to protect your eyes, let me be your sight. I will guide you through everything, let me be your life." A sensation ran through her body. She didn't know what to call it but, it was similar to one of relief and trust.

She sensed movement but her mind was too into the blissful feelings to care, the warmth of arms embracing her body made her only sink more into the feelings.

 

She wakes when a blinding light enters her eyes. She realizes that they must have taken her blindfold off. She sits up from an unfamiliar bed and looks around the room. Her body is still numb from both injections and she begins to wonder if the feeling will be permanent. Somewhere deep inside, she prays it is.

"You are awake," That gentle voice she has begun to recognize enters her ears. "How do you feel, my child."

She stretches her limbs a bit, testing if there is any aches, finding out there are none she responds, "Great… What did you guys do to me?"

"I brought you to paradise." She made sure to emphasive that is was her doing and that no one else participated in the event.

"Where is he..?" She begins to panic a little realizing that he must be infuriated at her disappearance. 

"Don't worry you wont be seeing anymore if him. I know how much he scared you." Those words sparked something inside of her, conflicting feelings begin at war with eachother inside of her mind. Multiple feelings washing over her, mixing together.

Feelings like, sadness, joy, anxiety, relief, and hope. Each battling over for dominance in her brain.

"O-Okay." Her voice cracks for a reason unbeknownst to her, but she quickly regains her confidence as she stands from the bed, springs sqeaking in the process.

"You are to just be happy, be free, and be mine." This words were ringing around in her head, as she repeated them a few times to herself. 'She wants me to be hers,' she liked the sound of that.

"Okay," She agreed, mind still hazy but it has started to cleae up since waking, but the numbing has yet to ease. "Where am I to stay?"

"You will be shown to your own room, I just request that you come visit me atleast twice a week." Even though she asked that with a smile it seems she had hidden intentions, she ignored the gut feeling and agreed again.

"Now that that is sorted out, I shall have someone prepare a room for you. Farewell my precious deciple." A man came into the room and ushered her out the door, guiding her down a long empty hallway, the layout it reminded her of a hospital.

The walk was silent and unnerving but it was fairly quick, after turning a few corners they stopped at a room that looked fairly identical to the knes around it. He used a keycard to open the steel door and motioned for her to walk inside. After entering the room the door slammed shut behind her, making her jolt in the process.

The room was fairly simple, with only the basics, a bed on one side an open closet on the other. A door near the entrance which she assumed was the bathroom, and yet again, no windows.

She walked slowly throughout the room, inspecting her new living space. She came across a bulletin board and looked over the few pieces of paper hanging from it.

One of them stated the times of meals and 'services' she could only think that it was religious meetings held at those times. The other few pieces of paper had set rules on them, the basics pretty much, such as no harming others- she scoffed at that -and respect, etc etc. 

She skipped through most of them, until she came across the very last page, which listed different ranks. "What the hell?" She read over each position, their treatment, and how to obtain it. At the very bottom she read 'Lambs', "Pretty weird name," she read the description, "-these deciples have been chosen to be the sacrifice for our Savior and shall do so with dignity and honor, what the hell!?" She reread the sentence over and over. There was no statement on how the class was obtained so she could only guess it was picked at random. 'This is one fucked up system.'

 

Over the next course of few weeks she had mingled with some of the others that are occupying the same space as her, and as promised she has been meeting with Savior. 

One particular day she decided to go, knocking a few times on the door, she waited but the door slid slightly ajar, making the conversation held inside audible.

"She's mine! I want her back!" The voice boomed throughout the room, and instantly a gear in her head started to spin. She would recognize that voixe anywhere, 'It's him.'

"She is not yours. You job was to obtain her, not keep her." The voice remained calm even through his outburst. 

"She's… She's important! I want- need her! Savior please…" his voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"You cannot have her Saeran. If you wish to see her I can allow one meeting but that is all. If that is everything you came to say you can see yourself out."

Her heart churned multiple different ways as she began to walk back to her room. She had long since memorized the route back so it was easy navigating around. 

A few hours after she had returned to her room- which was now decorated to her liking -she heard a a beep through the elctronic device that held the door shut. Figuring it was a guard since no one else had the key to come into her room she stood up, patting down her skirt and dusting off her clothes.

They normally did routinely room searches for any contrabands so she stood in the position they had taught her to. 

"It's been a while,'" the voice made her spin around, eyes wide at the person standing in her doorway. "Are you just going to stare?"

"It's you…" she contenued to gape in shock, the realization that it had been a month also hitting her in waves.

"Your eyes… They turned colors." Thats right… He hadnt seen her since… she shivered at the thought of thw painful week they made her live through.

"Yeah…" she shifted awkwardly, she had imagined the scenario a million times but now that its happening her mind is blank.

"You left me!" His words are sharp as his anger begins to boil. "You said you wouldnt but you did!"  
She visibly flinches as he nears her.

"Th-they made me… I-I'm s-sorry." She stutters over her words in fear, trying to take steps back as he comes foward but she meets the wall.

"I won't let them have you," he starts, eyes piercing into her, stripping her of all composure she had. "If I can't have you, no one can." His delirious laugh fills the room, and afterwards the silence stings her ears. 

She notices tears down her cheek, dripping onto her uniform. Through her blurry vision she notices him reaching into his pants waistband. He pulls out a small hand held gun.

"I'll make you happy. No one can have you. No one. No one. No one." He repeats those two words as he holds the barrel to her temple. She asks herself why she can't move, but her limbs are shaking out of terror so badly she knew she would fall if she even made an attempt to escape. 

'Is this it?' She asks herself as she wills her eyes to look up at him. They're lifeless, dead of any emotion. Just like when she first saw him in that apartment. Ready to kill at any moment.

Her minds goes over everything that has happened to her since she decided to join him in 'paradise'. Again asking herself, 'is this it?'. She didn't want to die, she had so many things to do. 

The click of the gun interrupted her thoughts, her eyes waver between his, tears openly streaming down her face. "P-Please..." she pleaded him but his ears were dead to her words. 

"My little princess, don't cry," he started in a sing song voice. "Every little thing is gonna be alright." He recited those words, and with a final wipe of her tears, he pulled the trigger.

Blank, thats all that was in her mind. Then, everything went black. The deafening noise of the gun was gone. The only thing left in her vision was two words that etched themselves in her eye lids.

 

Game over.


	4. Sequel Good End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good after ending, of my personalized saeran route.

BEFORE WE BEGIN I KNOW MOST OF YOU DONT READ NOTES but if you like my writing and want to read something that is original and not fanfiction then please go follow my newly made wattpad account^-^ its BreakerOftheBroken  
And I started a new fiction series ill update weekly  
WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE LETS BEGIN

 

 

Taking his hand was one of the biggest decisions she has made yet, and with every decision, consequences are bound to show up. Whether they would be good or bad, she didn't know, nor care.

The start of the journey to 'paradise' was short, peaceful. Occasional murmurs from the twin but nothing more than that.

A calm atmosphere overcomes them both, as they travel side by side to Mint Eye. She sneaks glances at him from the corner of her eye, drinking in his features; concluding that he looks identical to Seven, save the hair and eye color, which pulled at her heart strings a little bit.

They have been walking for a while but none of her muscles seem to ache, 'Thank god for all the excercise I get.' She thinks to herself. Silence fills the air, but it was a comfortable one, where no one felt forced to speak, which she enjoyed, it was rare to find someone that makes silence pleasant.

"So my RFA princess, tell me what made you change your decision of coming with me." His voiced sharp, cutting through the night air. When she looked over to him she saw his face void of any expression, which is better than anger.

"He… He said he didn't want to see me." Her heart breaks all over again, splittin not just in half, but shredded into pieces at reminiscing the harsh words he had spoken merely hours before. She didnt even realize the tears that slipped down her eyes until he moved to wipe them.

"Hmm," he hums softly as they cease their walking. "Don't worry my little princess, I'll help you forget allll about him." His voice was gentle, making her want to believe his words. 

They stand facing eachother, staring in the other parties eyes, his hand caressing her cheek, collecting all the wet tears that formed on her damp skin. It was peaceful, if she were to describe this moment she believes she would use the word pleasant.

"Your name… It's Saeran right?" She inquires, and he visibly flinches at the name, and she notes that it might not be best to call him that. "Can I call you Sae?"

"That… is my name, and to answer your question, yes you may," he moves away from her and starts to walk again. "Or you can call me unknown. Whichever you prefer." She ponders over which name she would call him and concludes she will just stick with unknown.

The walk seemed to go by fairly quickly so far, as silence filled the air, save for the crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs. 

They had started walking onto a mountanious like trail some time ago, and the area was foreign to her which resulted to her clinging to his side, scared of getting lost and anything that moved. One particular animal decided to jump out making her yelp and practically jump into unknowns arms.

"You're not making this easy," he speaks up after her fifth time stopping in fear. "If your gonna stop so often I might as well carry you"

She thought he must have been joking but when she faces him his face is deadpan, looking completely serious. She didn't take him one to mess around anyways. "T-thats not necessary."

"Well hurry up." He snarls out mostly in frustration but it makes her pick up her pace quite significantly. 

"How much longer?" The walk had been quick, but now it seemed like they were just on a tremendously long walk. "I'm getting tired." She rubs her eyes and stiffles a yawn at the thought of sleep, not actually remembering when she last got some shut eye.

"Come here." 

"What?" She looks onto him in shock, wondering what he would want her to get closer to him for. 

She didn't have to wait long for the answer to her inner inquires as he walks up to her and in a swift movement, flips her over his shoulder. "H-Hey! P-Put me down!" 

She starts to lightly pound on his back, until she freezes feeling a breeze ruffle up both her skirt and sweater. Yelping a little she becomes a bit more frantic to get put back down on the ground.

"No," he speeds up his pace as they start nearing a clearing. "It's faster this way, plus we are already here." 

She gives up, letting her limbs hang idly and waits until he has passed through the security, and finally enters the so called 'paradise' he has spoken about.

"She will need to be taken to Savior." Her eyes follow where the voice came from, a tall man in a dark cloak hiding most of his features. Something inside of her speaks up and says 'What did you sign up for?'.

"Nonsense, I'll watch her. She's mine after all." The two seem to get into a heated argument about where she is to go, and tired of being ignored she speaks up. "I'm right here you know."

"She's not sedated?" The mans tone changes to what sounds like curiosity, and… fear.

"Didn't have to. Came on her own free will, meaning she's mine." Unknown emphasizes the word mine to try to have the other party back down, but seeming just as stubborn she hears his voice yet again.

"That's against the rules and you know it."

"The rules don't apply to me."

"Wait until Savior hears about this."

"Yeah whatever," departing with his words, he carries her down multiple long hallways so empty one could think no one else existed in this building. 

If it was silent before than now would be a painful silent, ears resorting to ringing to have some sort of sound; even his footsteps seemed to emit no sound.

He halts after approaching a door that is damn near identical to every one that she has seen, the only difference is the extra keypad. Whereas all other rooms only have one, this room specifically has 2.

He sets her down gently onto a springy mattress, which rewards them with a screech from the stress of the body being laid down onto it.

All the blood that was flushed to her head was now starting to flow other places, leaving her light headed and dizzy.

"I have to get to work, you can rest here." He speaks up to her as he makes his way across the room to a wall of computers and screens. The words didn't register as she was already laying down and half asleep, succumbing to her exhaustion and dire need of sleep.

 

She wakes to a sinking feeling, an indent in the bed, and she looks over to realize that saeran- unknown, she will have to remember to use that -has joined the bed with her. The bed was fairly small which didnt leave much room for personal space, not like he cared even if it were big anyways.

"Your done?" Her voice comes out a little raspy but quiet all the same. 

"Mhm." He hums a response as he curles more in the bed. She takes time to examine his form, which was relaxed and somewhat…. Normal.

His hair sweeps over his left eye when hes laid down on his side, his mouth is slightly ajar, and lips puckered out just a little bit. He was laying close enough that she could feel his breath hitting her cheek. It smelt of sweets and a bit like cinnamon.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" She jolts in shock when his voice rumbles, breaking the silence.

"S-Sorry…" Looking away in shame she tried to concentrate on anything other than the boy infront of her, who reminds her so much of her one sided love.

Her heart begins to ache as she remembers everything that had happened earlier that evening. His words stabbing holes in her heart, pain spreading through every corner of her soul. 

She didn't realize she was crying until she heard herself sniffle, but at this point she didn't care if he heard. Wanting to just cry until her tear ducts could no longer produce any more tears.

At hearing her crying, he reaches out and pulls her in, her being almost a good foot smaller, she fit perfectly in the curve his body formed when laying. He mentally curses his brother again and again for breaking this girl.

"He's a horrible person," his voice was soft but filled with distaste, when he spoke she could feel the vibration through his chest. "Don't worry I'll make you happy."

Something about his words soothed her, numbing a small portion of her heart break. "Thank you…" she didn't know what made her say it, or any particular reason, but she convinces the small warmth in her heart is felt because he was comforting her.

 

The next morning she wakes and feels an empty spot in the tiny bed. She begins to feel displeased but her mind quickly reacts 'Wait why am I sad he wasn't here?'. Convincing herself it must be because she just doesn't want to be alone in her thoughts.

"Good morning," he walks into her line of sight. "Don't get used to sleeping in this late." His words came off harsher than he met but he wanted to get the point across.

"O-Okay, what time is it?" She looks up and meets his eyes, which he was the first to look away. "Six thirty."

Shock is evident on her face, 'This is late!?' Her mind begins to question this guys sanity. Groggily getting up off the bed she walks over to where he as positioned himself, back in the leather computer chair facing the dozens of screens. 

He must have not noticed her approaching because when she ran her fingers through his matted hair he spun around in surprise. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm hungry," she prodded at her stomach to show emphasis. "Do you have anything to eat?" Her stood waiting for a response as hunger made itself more evident by the moment.

He swirls in the chair and opens up a drawer that was off to the side of the desk, revealing a large stash of candy. Her eyes widen in disbelief that someone could have this much candy and not be sick.

"Here." He hands her a candy bar, a foreign one that she can't read the label of, but she can tell that it is mostly chocolate. "Thank you." She begins unwrapping her new found candy, but shows no sign of returning to the bed. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" He asks promptly, not breaking focus from typing- rather loudly -and it takes her a moment to respond, trying to chew the large mouthfuls of candy she shoved in her mouth all at once.

"I don't feel like sitting on the bed anymore so, yeah I think I will stand her for a little bit." She takes another particularly large bite, after realizing that the chocolate is easing her heartbreak a little bit.

Shes knocked off balance when a hand around her wrist yanks her foward, causing her to yelp. "Hey-!" She found herself in his lap, facing outwards. 

"Do you have a better idea?" He questions, shooting her a glance but she figured it was more a rhetorical question. 

 

The days passed pretty similar to the last, almost as if they were on a replay, as there actually wasn't that much to do in this 'paradise'. She wakes up earlier than usual, deciding to spend this time on day dreaming she goes over everything that has happened during her stay.

It has been about a week or two but her and unknown have been bonding fairly well, he even lets her go on walks outside the room. Not for too long though, but she wouldn't want to stay out for a while anyways. Not really leaving often due to the uneasiness the hallways give off, it unsettles something deep within her.

She said most of her days inside the room that she has been locked in. She wasn't necessarily locked inside of it, as she was free to roam around as she pleased. But she preferred it inside the comforting walls that she has grown used to.

One particular evening whatever unknown decided to take a trip outside, she decided to take a small nap catching up on some much-needed sleep. The peace didn't last long as she was walking up to a loud bang of a metal door screeching open, and multiple men disguised with cloaks rushing into the room.

Soon a familiar looking woman walked into the room her face almost as elegant as a queen, the strange men that walked in and were looking at the woman and awe.

Her mind was failing her she couldn't recognize where she has seen her before but she knows that somewhere someplace before she has seen this woman, and the vibe that she gets from her is not a particularly pleasing feeling.

She looks around the room at these multiple people until she hears a order being barked from the woman's mouth, "Tie her up, and sedate her. I want her presented to me in 3 hours for the operation," she began giving orders to these men which they immediately followed through with, making her heart sink and her stomach turn and do somersaults inside of her.

The men begin to encircle her trapping her into a corner as she began to shake with fear. Knees quaking at the sight before her and what her mind begin to think what would happen to her should she try to run.

Unable to stop her impending fate she gave in to the needles being shoved into her neck and the ropes being bound around her wrists and ankles. The material rough against her skin she was sure that would form a rash.

She had tried it remove herself from her their grasp as she was wiggling and squirming trying to weasel her way out of the nasty hands that were holding on to her, but each movement made no avail ay escaping as there was too many men surrounding her and holding her down.

Her Consciousness and begin to fade as the edges of her vision blurred turning a dark Crimson mixed with a black, colors begin to spot her her sight and she gave into the sedatives they had given her.

 

Drowning. That's what was happening to her, a thick substance covering her whole body. Unable to move, breathe, or even think clearly. This murky substance was trapping her whole body, and there was no way to fight it. 

She could hear voices, some where off in the distance, but she was too tired to care. Muscles sore from the earlier events, and mind groggy from the drugs they had given her.

"She's waking up." a particularly soft voice pierce through her surroundings, tearing a hole into her vision. A bright light surrounded her, blinding her a little bit. And for the first time in a while she had some sort of feeling of hopelessness and and complicated emotions we going to course through her body, making every vain on edge as it's sparked with this unpleasant feeling. 

Her eyes fluttered open, absorbing her surroundings and the bright light that is being shined into her face.

"Hello sweetie, are you ready to start the process?" the strange woman peered into her orbs. "What process?" voice came out raspy and dry, most likely from not receiving any fluids for god-knows how long. 

"Why, the process to happiness of course! You must be evaluated before entering Paradise." throughout the empty room, one that she did not recognize as any of the rooms she explored when Unknown allowed her to travel throughout the hallways. "I thought I was already here-" she began to speak only to be interrupted by the woman.

"No no, she was only permitted to get you. Never to actually keep you, no one actually gave him permission to watch over you. Savior wanted you for herself after all." she spoke slowly as if to try to make her words stick into her head. Even then the words barely slipped through her mind, she unconsciously started thinking back to unknown and how she was craving to see him. This an environment was unsettling for her, and she wanted to warm comfort of his arms.

The door being open as another woman, dressed in white and blue robes with long blond hair flowing behind her, giving off a little bounce as she walked.

"Is she prepared?" the blondes voice came out gently, as if she were speaking to a child, or baby for that matter. "Of course, my savior."

The woman she had been speaking with before begin to step away, eventually reaching the door and leaving the room.

Only her and the so-called savior remained, the silence was a bit uncomfortable, her gaze piercing into every inch of her body, as if she can see into her very soul. Just the thought made her shiver.

"Greetings my precious disciple, how are you feeling?" she inched forward, closing in on where the young girl lay. "Drowsy," she replied "and I could use a drink right about now."

"Okay my dear, I will have someone fetch you a beverage. Can you walk?"  
She tries to move her numb body off the metal table where she lay but most of her limbs are refusing to cooperate, each muscles screaming at her to rest.

"No I'm afraid not." she replies idly.  
"That's quite alright, we have prepared a special wheelchair for you just in case." she moves across the room to where a line of wheelchairs are positioned against a wall, retrieving one and pushing it over to the bed motioning her to sit on it.

After a numerous amount failures on sitting on her own, the woman begin to become impatient and decided to lift her herself. " I'll help you, hold on." 

She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist lowering her onto the seat. "This is not the only thing I will help you with, I want you to be more reliant on me emotionally and physically. Give me all your pain and suffering." a voice came like a soft wave watching over her, the voice so soft and gentle, quiet but loud enough for it to reach her ears.

"O-okay," stuttering the words, and mentally scolding herself for doing so. The woman began to push her out of the room, wheels squeaking as they move down the hallway. "What may I call you?" her voice came out quiet, causing the woman behind her to ask to repeat her question. "What is your name?"

"You may call me savior. That is all you need to know, my precious lamb." the rest of the walk was silent, the hallways as dead as ever.

A sudden booming voice jolted them both. "Where do you think you're taking her?" you recognize that voice anywhere, it was unknown. It made her heart flutter that she got to see him again. "Unknown!" her voice escaped her mouth, glee evident in the tone. 

"She is going to go through the process of happiness, the surgery is already been completed. All that's left is the liquid of salvation." his eyes seem to widen at the sudden realization of the meaning in her words.

"Y-you can't!" his voice shouted, stuttering in shock. He began to pace forward, picking up his speed as he walked toward the two women.

"Don't worry she'll be given back after the process, if she still wants to go with you, that is." she brought her hand down to the girls locks of hair brushing her fingers softly through them, a hum of approval escaped saviors lips. 

She left the boy behind, and with a final look, they said goodbye.

 

Two weeks, that's how long it was. The trial to place over and over again, until all her thoughts were replaced with the idea of paradise and staying extra savior's side. 

Meanwhile during those two weeks unknown had to deal with a very big problem that was not good for his mentality.

These hacking methods he would recognize them anywhere, his brother was trying to get the girl back. 

Now more than ever did he need her in his arms, comfort knowing that that she chose him over that drug-induced Paradise. Losing himself detroit protect his IP address and whereabouts from his brother.

Finally when that door opened and a certain female walked into the room, he jumped out of his chair and embracing her body in his arms.

"I missed you so much, I knew you would choose me." he stood there with his arms wrapped around her body, murmuring sweet nothings as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

"I'm back..." her voice trailed off, void of any emotion. He leaned back to take a look at her face, it seemed dead, as if there was no life in it, no smile, no glint in her eyes and his heart broke at the sight.

The peaceful moment was broken by a loud alarm ringing in their ears, breaking the comfortable silence and calm atmosphere they had formed. "Shit!" unknowns eyes widen an alarm as he ran over towards his wall of computers, furiously typing on the keyboard. "No no no no no!" he switches between coding and put it towards the outside, and she looks over his shoulder to examine the camera feed. A certain redhead pops up, if they should recognize anywhere. Her instantly breaks for the millionth time in the past few months that she has been there. 

Unknowingly she has clinged two unknown, making him flinch a little at the contact. The feeling of fear has built up inside of her, maybe it was a whole mixture of emotions, the sea was instead of ocean, where feelings poured into all at once and overwhelming rush and her head. 

"Stay here." he orders her, but the words go through one ear and out the other, can't even register what he said to her. She goes to look at him but she realizes that he already left, off to do god-knows-what.

She continues to look over the feed and notices that the redhead was growing increasingly close to where she was staying, until she heard shouting in the hallway, the two voices that she would recognize anywhere. One was the man who broke her into pieces, and the other was the man who salvaged them, and build them into something new.

This should be going to head towards the door opening it a crack and peeking out to fulfill her curiosity of what chaos what's happening behind those doors.

She's so many guards tailored in expensive clothing, along with a see if the RFA members.

Everything seemed to happen so quick, and she saw the guards head towards unknown, finding her feet to move on their own.

She planted herself in front of him spreading her arms out as if to protect him, when Seven got caught a glimpse of her his eyes seem to widen. His eyes filled with hurt and shock at the same time.

Her name escaped his lips, as he took a few steps forward to the two of them. "Stay away!" unknown yelled at him behind her, she noticed that he had a gun in his pocket and she prayed that he wouldn't use it. Not one to advocate violence, she wanted to calmly the resolve the issue.

That's when another are RFa member stepped into the room, a raven-haired male, one that she recognizes Jumin. When he heard Seven call out her name he took in that this is where she had been taken all those months ago.

He looked back and forth between the two parties and decided it was in best interest for everyone that he use his guards to restrain the twin. 

The next few seconds seemed like hours, after much fighting they managed to restrain both her and unknown. Tears filled her cheeks as they separated them, and in distaste she yelled "Seven! I hate you! You ruin everything for me! My broke heart and now you're trying to take away the man I love! I hope I never see you again!" 

With those words she relaxed inside the guards touch, letting them carry her into a van, where she was taken to a hospital.

The next few days was spent in a multitude therapy sessions, until she proved stable enough to visit unknown. When they finally gave her clearance to visit and she rushed down the hallway sparing no time at all, she burst through the doors to meet his eyes, starting to tear up on the spot. 

"Saeran..." not noticing the other person's presence in the room she flung herself into his arms. He enthusiastically returned the hug. Saeyoung for the first time since he started seeing him again, he saw his brother smile, a genuine heartfelt smile that was filled with warmth.

He looked onto the two, an idea popped into his head, maybe she could help him regain his stability. Although his heart broke at the sight he knew that would be worth it if his brother had to be happy at least. He watched the former love of his life crawl into his brothers bed, and it broke his heart to pieces but he reminded himself that it was his fault. He's the one that pushed her away he's the one that caused her to run away, but she is also the cause of him finding his brother, and he will forever be thankful for that.

 

After weeks of Rehabilitation they were both granted clearance to leave the hospital, the drugs have been watching both of their systems, and their mental states have improved greatly. Saeran was no longer hostile towards his twin and she was no longer filled with hatred towards him either. All three agreed that they would live with each other as Saeran could not support himself in the real world and she did not want to be separated from him. Even a few minutes of being apart from him cause the grave depression to set into her. 

Slowly but surely life started to get better for them all, the couple were able to forgive, and the huge weight was lifted off their chests. They were able to laugh together and make jokes like how they used to, although it took months maybe even around a year for Saeran to start opening up again, it did happen.

Around the time for Christmas the next year, they were all deciding on presents for one another. It was also around this time but the female of the house got sick, vomiting nearly every morning, and throughout the day.

After a substantial amount of time, both the boys decided to take her to hospital. It was then that they discovered that a new addition would be added to the family, each one of them had a different reaction, but the new parents were ecstatic, but shocked none the less.

Each of them process that they would start a new family, the word ringing out in each of their heads. Family. One they thought they would never have, or deserved for that matter.

It looks like some stories do get a happy end, and it just so happened that with enough love and nurturing, the bonds were mended and a newfound trust was built, off the foundation that took so long to form, but was well worth it in the end. She shook her head at the thought, this is not the end, this is the beginning of a life that she unknowingly dreamed of having.

She learned to love the red-haired twin again, but not in a romantic way. He was family, and she gave him the same respect what he deserved, whenever Depression hit him, she is by his side through that too, along with Saeran.

This Christmas was going to be one of the best Christmas' she had, not only her but the twins too. As they had never celebrated Christmas before this is going to be their first, and so far it was off to a good start.

Here laying beside her was the love of her life, and in the room next to them was it amazing guy who was the soon-to-be uncle, and a new form of life is growing inside her. There was snow outside, which the bunker didn't really have many windows but you could still see through the ones that it did it have.

She had woken up early to make the twins breakfast in bed, and was now dancing around the kitchen, waiting for breakfast to be done cooking. Mind filling with thoughts of the past, never in her life when she had imagined this scenario, but her heart was filled with joy and love all the same.

It was Christmas Day, and she began to hear yelling, a voice piercing her ears, too loud to be audible but it was something about presents. Thats when a very hyper active Saeyoung dashed into the living room and gawked at the tree. You had taken the Liberty to move all the presents under there, including ones they thought they had hidden well.

"Surprise!" she shouted as the second brother began to walk into the room. She placed plates at the table and begin to serve the breakfast she made.

The scene before her was something she never wanted to forget, she wanted to capture it and replay it inside her head over and over again. If she could she would even show it to her old self to remind her that it would be all okay soon, all it took was a little bit of hard work, patience and love.

And with that they started to enjoy their very first Christmas as a family.


End file.
